Change
by GR4YS
Summary: People say forbidden love is the best kind of love, others say change is good. What if a guy changed his gender cause of his love for another guy? Naruto turns into a cute girl to win over Sasukes heart. Will Sasuke fall into temptation? Stay Tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Change- Chapter 1

Some people say change is for the better, some say it's just another way to say you can't help what has happened, you just have to accept it.

Some people, like I, say that change is freaking awesome sometimes. Aside from the clichés, depending on _what_ the change is, _who_ the change is, _why_ the change is, it can be beneficial. How about we start the story with a brief synopsis.

Poor Naruto goes to school with mostly females, Konoha high, and he, even though is a male, looks a lot like a female. The only one he loves is Sasuke. Guys harass Naruto in school quite a bit for having a sleek body like a girl, and a cute face. I think that is enough back story for now, let's get into it.

Naruto wakes up in the morning, stretches a bit and jumps right into his daily routine. He brushes his teeth, washes his face puts on his very girly man clothes. A light blue t-shirt with small flower designs on the shoulders of the shirt and light purple jeans, it couldn't be more obvious. Before he steps out, he looks at the mirror, smiles, takes a turn to see his full, very fine body, and he says to himself while looking down at his chest.

Naruto, "I wish I was a girl, then my parents and family wouldn't have to be ashamed".

He then runs out to the kitchen takes a Pop Tart and puts it in his mouth, then runs out the front door.

Naruto starts running and looks at his watch for a mere moment.

Naruto, "Darn it! It's almost time for school."

While he runs, he doesn't look where he is going so, accidently, he runs onto Sasuke who was walking minding his own business.

Turns out Naruto was on top of Sasuke in a very appealing position, Naruto between his legs and Sasuke on the floor while Narutos head hurts cause it hit his chest.

Naruto, "Owie…"  
Naruto notices that he hurt Sasuke and starts to freak out.

Naruto, "Oh my god, I am sooo sorry, soo soo soo sooorrrryyyyyy"

Sasuke looks at him, thinks it's a pretty girl, and immediately skips a beat.

Sasukes mind, "Wow look at her, she's a natural beauty."

Naruto looks at him confused and blushes lightly.

Sasuke then put his hand on Narutos cheek and looks into his eyes, and puts his face towards Narutos face, almost touching each other.

Sasuke, "Its okay, don't sweat it. It isn't every day I get to meet such a cute girl like you."

Naruto smiles and blushes.

Naruto, "Thank you. Uhm, but, uhh, I'm not a girl."  
Sasuke, "Huh? Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'm a male."

Sasuke then gets a scary look on his face and pushes Naruto away.

Sasuke, "Get off, or people will get the wrong idea."  
Naruto, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Like I said, don't sweat it."  
Sasuke then covers his face to hide his blush.

Sasuke, "Let's get goin"

Naruto, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke, "Well, you haven't told me your name, what is it?"  
Naruto, "Naruto"

"Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Likewise"  
Sasuke then blushes and turns the other way to cover his face.

Naruto, "Hey, you aren't _gay_ are you?"  
"No, why?"  
"That's what I thought."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Well, I'll tell you later."  
Naruto then grabs Sasuke by the hand and says…

Naruto, "Come on! If we don't hurry we will be _really _late."  
Sasuke then nods and they both run to school together.

*At School*

Naruto, "You know Sasuke, we've been in every home room together since 5th grade, but we never talked once, and now we're in 9th grade!"  
Sasuke, "Yeah, pretty interesting, I guess we just never got around to it."

Naruto, "Truth is, I was too nervous to talk to you"  
Sasuke then looks at him straight into the eye.

Sasuke, "Huh? Why? I am just a regular guy."  
Naruto, "No, not really. You're really popular, good with girls, all I am is gay, I can't even get a boyfriend."  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of. You should always be proud of who you are."  
"Sasuke…"  
"Naruto, if there is nothing more pitiful, it's a person who is in denial, you need to accept it, trust me, their will be someone for you."

"Sasuke, can I eat lunch with you today?"

"Sure, where to?"  
"How about the school memorial fountain?"  
"Of course."

Naruto then smiles and jumps up.

Naruto, "Yippee!"

Naruto then wait anxiously for the day to end, he contemplates how he will reveal his feelings to Sasuke, he wants soo much for Sasuke to love him back, but he isn't gay, which is the dilemma.

Naruto paces back and forth in front of the Memorial Fountain.

Naruto, "I guess this is just going to have to be a spur of the moment kind of thing."

Sasuke runs towards the fountain and waves at Naruto.

Sasuke, "I'm sorry I'm a little late, the teacher told gave me a lecture about turning in homework."

Naruto, "Its fine"

He then sees that Sasuke doesn't have any lunch packed.

Naruto, "Oh my, Sasuke, you don't have any lunch?"  
"Nope, I forgot it at home, it happens I'll be okay."  
"No, you can't skip lunch! It's like the… third most important meal of the day!"  
"Naruto, isn't their 3 meals a day?"  
"Oh yeah, haha"  
"Haha" they both laugh together for a while.

Naruto, "Sasuke, its okay if we share."  
"I couldn't possibly…"  
"No, its fine, my mom always gives me too much food anyways."

"Well, if you _insist_."  
When Naruto opens up the box with his lunch in it Sasuke is surprised to see what's in it.

Sasuke, "WOW, Meshi with Onigiri and Ebi Tempura!"

Naruto, "It looks like mom didn't really try too hard with today's lunch, sorry."

"Are you kidding? If my mom made food like this for me every lunch I would be the happiest man in the world."

Naruto, "Well then, lets eat… oh wait all we've got is one pair of chop sticks."  
Sasuke, "We can just share it then."  
"Oh… okay." Naruto the blushes and picks up the chopsticks and picks up some food and puts it in his mouth.

Sasuke, "Now it's my turn, here ya go, I'll even let you feed it to me."  
Naruto then picks up some more food and puts it his mouth.

Sasuke, "Wow, it tastes soo good! I'm soo happy I could get to eat like this!"

Narutos heart beats way too fast and he blushes way too red.

Sasuke, "The best part is being able to be fed by such a cute person!"  
He then pats Naruto in the head.

Sasuke, "Ahh! More food please!"

Naruto then picks up more food and puts it in his mouth.

Sasuke, "Here, now let me feed you."  
He grabs the chopsticks from Narutos hand and grabs some food with it, and puts it in Narutos mouth.

Sasuke, "You see, doesn't it taste better when you're being fed it by someone else?"  
Naruto, "Y-y-yeah!"

Sasuke then notices that Naruto is red as a beet.

Sasuke, "Are you okay?"  
Naruto, "Actually not, I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, ever since 5th grade I've had a crush on you, but I've been too nervous to talk to you about it. I… love you; all I want to know is if you love me."

Sasuke, "That's a lot to swallow, but, Naruto, I do like you, and I've been to nervous to talk to you cause… cause we can never be together."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"You know how it is, a relationship between guys, it's not right, if only you were a girl."

*After Lunch* (Last block)

Naruto, "You know what he said? He said that he wishes I was a girl, I told myself the same thing this morning."  
Shino, "I'm sorry man, it's just natural at first though, you said that he mentioned liking you back though, so there is nothing to worry about."  
"You don't understand…"  
"I do, trust me, I do…."  
"Shino…"  
"Hey. Naruto?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have I ever told you about the tale of the water goddess of Kibina Lake?"

"No, why?"  
"Well, it might just be an urban legend but just listen up"

Shino then prepares himself for a story to tell.

Shino, "Well, legend says that 1000 years ago, the people worshipped the 'Water Goddess of Kibina Lake', they would give her presents and sacrifices and in return she would give them good rainy seasons, lots of water, and plentiful crops. One day though a man came up to it and challenged it. He wanted the powers of the Water Goddess and he would do anything to get it. The Goddess warned the man that if he were to die, his soul would neither go to hell, nor heaven because he would be in some sort of purgatory or limbo. The man insisted, the man died a very painful death and the entire village saw it. After a while the village little by little stopped bringing the Goddess presents and sacrifices, the goddess was very sad and promised the people that if they would celebrate her once every year that she would grand anyone's wish in the Leaf Village. So that is why we have the Water Dance every year in honoring her and her promise."

Naruto, "Wow… I had no idea, what do we have to do to get our wish granted?"  
Shino, "You need to go into the water and wish and that's all."  
Naruto, "You don't think its real, do you?"  
"I'm not sure, but people have been doing it for years now, hundred, my great grandmother told me she did it as a child also."

"And any wish would be granted…"  
Naruto then smiles and looks at Shino, and says, "Thank you soo much, I'll be at Kibina Lake if you need me."  
"God be with you Naruto."

*At Kibina Lake*

Naruto walks slowly into the water.

Narutos mind, "I wish I were a girl… I wish I were a girl… I wish I were a girl."  
Narutos body is completely submerged into the Lake and he hears something say-

?, "Is that all?"  
Naruto, "This is all I want, to be a girl."  
?, "You're wish shall be granted."

Naruto suddenly sees The Water Goddess float past her, and its eyes turned red, and then Naruto lost conscience.

*At Home*

Narutos mother, "Wake up honey, wake up…"  
Naruto then slowly opens his eyes and sees his mother there crying.

Naruto, "Mom, why are you crying?"

Narutos mother, "I thought you might not wake up."

Naruto, "Ughhh… what happened?"  
"Well, a young lad found you drowning in Kibina lake and picked you up, apparently he knew where you and I live, so he carried you here."  
"Who was it?"  
Sasuke then appears from the corner and looks at Naruto.

Sasuke, "It was me."  
Naruto then blushes lightly and feels something weird on his chest.

Naruto, "Wait a minute…"  
He feels around his (Now her) chest a bit and then blushes.

Naruto, "Mom, I got boobs now."  
Narutos mother, "HUH?" she grabs his (Her) chest and feels them for a second and squeezes them.

Narutos mother, "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NARUTO? MY POOR NARUTO! YOU'VE GOT BOOBS! AND THEY'RE BIG!"

Sasuke then looks at him (her) and blushes and looks away.

Naruto, "Just wait a minute I have to check something."  
He then walks into the bathroom and says…

Naruto, "Uh, mom, please come in and check this out."  
Narutos mother, "Don't tell me…."  
Naruto, "Does this mean I am a full blooded girl now?"  
Narutos mother, "Yes! I'm sad, but glad at the same time, I always wanted a girl instead of a boy.

Sasuke, "Wait a sec, you're a girl now?"

Naruto then leaves the bathroom into the main room where he was in previously.

Naruto, "Yeah, I'm a girl now!" He then smiles and giggles and jumps around the room.

Narutos mother, "You know what this means? This means we need to get you a new wardrobe for girls, even though you've had girls clothes to begin with, now you need girl clothes cause of your new chest and body."  
Naruto then looks at Sasuke who is just staring at Narutos body.

Naruto, "Really? I'm excited!"  
Narutos mother, "Tomorrow is Saturday so we will have all the free time we need! And of course we need a boy's opinion, that's why Sasuke is coming with us!"

Sasuke, "Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
Narutos heart then bumps hardly and rapidly.

Narutos mind, "This means that Sasuke and I can now be lovers."  
He then imagines all the things Sasuke could do to his body and then he blushes immensely.

Narutos mother, "You know what this means? Tomorrows our first girls day out! With Sasuke of course."

Naruto then skips up.

Naruto, "Yippee!"

And that night he couldn't sleep very well thinking of all the things Sasuke might do to Naruto since he is a girl now.

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3


	2. Change Chapter 2

Change Chapter 2-

*At Leaf Village Mall*

Naruto, "Hmm… what do you think mom, light blue or pink?"  
Narutos mother, "I'm not sure, lets ask Sasuke, what do you think?."  
Sasuke, "Uh… the pink looks cuter."  
Naruto, "Really? Well, lets get the pink!"  
Naruto then picks out a few skirts one with a heart and flowers around it and another with pink clouds on it.

Naruto, "Which one?"  
Sasuke, "The one with the clouds."  
And for more then 5 hours, going back and forth stores in the mall, Sasuke, naturally got tired.

Sasuke, "Ughhh, are we done yet?"  
Narutos mother, "Are you kidding? We've got all day to finish."  
Sasuke, "Uhhhh!"

Naruto, "I'm sorry about this, my mom goes a little over board sometimes. Hey mom!"  
Narutos Mother, "Yes honey?"  
Naruto, "Can Sasuke and I take a break for a while?"  
"Sure, just no more then half an hour though."  
Sasuke, "Yes!"

Then they start to walk away from the area Narutos mom is in.  
Naruto, "Where do you wanna go?"

Sasuke, "Well, I would like to buy you something."  
Naruto, "Really? OMG! I'm so happy! It's like we are a couple now!"  
"Well, I did help you pick your clothes and you are clinged onto my arm."  
"That's for appearances."

Sasuke, "Sure it is. Why don't we go to Claires? I can get you a bracelet or something."  
Naruto, "Good idea, then you can treat me to some ice cream!"  
"Yep!"

*At Claires*

Naruto, "How about this one?"  
He picks a necklace with a cherry on it and two hearts around it."  
Sasuke, "Let's try it on!"

He then takes the necklace from Narutos hand and puts it around her neck. Naruto then turns around towards Sasuke and looks at him.

Naruto, "How do I look?"  
"You look adorable!"  
Sasuke then pinches Narutos cheek and blushes.

Naruto then clinches onto Sasuke arm.

Sasukes mind, "Oh god, I can feel her boobs! They're really big!

Naruto, "You like this?" He then blushes blood red.

Sasuke, "Uh… uhm… yeah!" Sasuke say nervously.

Naruto, "Would you like some more?"  
Sasuke, "Huh? Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I don't mind showing you…"  
Sasuke then imagines Narutos sleek, sexy body naked and blushes.

Sasuke, "Where? When?"  
Naruto, "Not now, but soon enough!"  
Naruto then winks at him and clinches even harder to his arm.

Sasuke, "Hahaha…" he laughs nervously.

Store Clerk, "That'll be 23 dollars and 52 cents."

*At a Internet Cafe*

Naruto, "Thanks so much for the Latte and necklace."  
Sasuke, "Uh, Naruto?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You got some cream on you face."  
"Oh really?" She then feels her face and squishes the crème a bit.

Naruto, "I really do have cream, I thought you were just saying some perverted joke to me or something."  
Sasuke, "Ha-ha, I wouldn't do that to you." (At least, not yet).

Sasuke then looks into Narutos eyes and grabs a hold of his hand.

Naruto, "Sasuke…"  
Sasuke, "Let me take care of it."  
Sasuke then grabs Narutos head with his hands and licks his cheek that had some cream on it.

Naruto, "Ah…"  
Sasuke, "It tastes better when being served by someone you like!"

After a little bit of blushing and crushing on each other…  
Naruto, "I brought my IPod touch, we can watch some YouTube if you want."  
Sasuke, "Good idea."

They watched a few videos and had a really good time.

Sasuke then took a look at his watch to see it has been more then an hour spent.

Sasuke, "Damn, it's been almost an hour."  
Naruto, "OH NO! Were late! My moms gonna kill me!"

They both run quickly to the where abouts of Narutos Mother, when they get their, she doesn't look pleasant at all.

Naruto, "I'm soooooo, sorry mom, time escaped us!"  
Sasuke, "Yes ma'am, we apologize!"  
Narutos mother, "Didn't I say half an hour? It has been one hour, 3 minutes and 52 seconds… what do you take me for? A fool?"  
Narutos mother then grabs Sasuke and shakes him violently and pounds on him.

Sasuke, Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Narutos mother, "What were you doing with Naruto? You're going to die!"  
Naruto, "MOM! We didn't do anything disgraceful! I swear!"  
Sasuke, "OUCH! OW! We didn't do anything!"

*At Narutos house*

Narutos mother, "I apologize for my behavior earlier today, I was just so worried, I overreacted a tad bit."  
Sasuke, "It's fine no big deal."  
Naruto, "It took Sasuke to be bleeding from his head for you to quit slamming on his head onto the concrete walls."

Sasuke, "I'll be okay, just as long as your mom stays away from me for a while."

Narutos mother, "Well why don't you guys just go up onto Narutos room and wait for me to bring up some coffee? In the meantime just have some fun."  
Sasuke, "Yes ma'am, with such a cute girl, how can I not have fun?"

Narutos mothers eyes then burn fire and she yells

Narutos mother, "But if you try to make any moves on Naruto I'll make sure you don't wake up in the morning."

Sasuke, "Don't worry."

*At Narutos Room*

Sasuke, "Wow, look at your room! It's pretty big! Not only that it's pink _everywhere!_ All I can see is pink!"  
Naruto, "You don't like it? I am a girl now, so it is okay for me to have it this way."  
Sasuke, "I know, it just makes my eyes bleed though."  
"Well do you want to make your nose bleed?"  
"Huh?"  
"Here you go." Naruto then takes off her shirt revealing her pink bra with flower designs on it., Sasuke nose bleeds and he wipes it off.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"  
"You're getting excited, aren't you?"  
Sasuke then opens his eyes widely.

"Wow, you've got a great body Naruto! You are a real gem."

Naruto blushes and slightly takes off her pants about half way.

Naruto, "This is making my blood rush, do you like it?"  
Sasuke, "I love it…"  
He then kisses her once, then twice, then another time.

Naruto then buttons down Sasukes shirt and looks at him while pressing her breasts towards his chest.

Naruto, "Ahhh, Sasuke… please eat me."

Then they hear footsteps going up the stairs.  
Sasuke, "Wait, that's your mom."  
Then they avert back to their original position.

Narutos mother, "Here you guys go! Some coffee for… what is that?"  
She then points at Narutos skirt revealing a bit of her panties.

Narutos mother, "Sasuke! YOU PERVERT! YOU'LL NEVER SEE SUNLIGHT AGAIN I PROMISE!" She grabs his head and shakes it repeatedly and pounds on it.

Sasuke, "Wahhh! OUCH! I'm sorry!"  
Naruto, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

(Afterwards)

Naruto, "I'm sorry about my mom's inexplicable violence, she's a bit protective at times."

Sasuke, "A bit!"  
Narutos mother, "I apologize; I don't know what was going through my mind."  
Sasuke, "It's fine, as long as you stay away from me for the rest of my life ma'am."  
Narutos mother, "Not gonna happen, as long as you're with Naruto that is."  
Naruto, "_Mom_…"

*Next Morning*

Sasuke, "Ahhh, I gotta wake upppp…"  
Naruto who is next to him in the same bed says, "Come on, we've go to get to school honey."

Sasuke, "HUH? What are you doing sleeping next to me?"

Naruto, "Oh phooey, you don't remember? You decided to sleep over the night; you were so tired that you went on my bed, instead of the guest room's bed. And now here we are."  
Naruto is wearing pajamas revealing a lot of her breasts.

Sasuke, "Yes, but… that attire."

Naruto, "What, you don't like it? I wouldn't mind showing you what's under my pajamas."  
Sasuke, "You look great, the thing is, getting excited so early in the morning…"  
Naruto then does an innocent face and puts his hand down the blankets where they were laying under.

Naruto feels something that is Sasukes.

Naruto, "You're right, you are as hard as a stone."

Sasuke blushes and so does Naruto and then Naruto enjoys himself for a second and then releases Sasuke.

Sasuke, "Wow, you're pretty good."  
Naruto, "I used to be a guy remember."  
Sasuke, "Oh yeah, sorry, forgot for a second their. The thing is, you are so much like a regular girl, except so much more beautiful."

Sasuke then puts his hand on Narutos back and rubs it a bit and they inch together to where Narutos head was on Sasukes chest.

Sasuke, "We should really get to school." Sasuke whispers in Narutos ear.

Naruto, "True."

*At School*

Shino, "Wow, Naruto it actually worked!"  
Naruto, "It's all thanks to you too! Thanks for telling me!"  
Shino, "Sure, are their any side effects though?"  
"Except for being sooo hot, I don't think so."  
Shino, "You're really pretty, does Sasuke like you?"  
"I think so, he hasn't said too much, but I can tell he likes me at least somewhat."  
"Have you… done it with him?"  
"Done what?"  
"You know, _it_."  
"Oh, no… not yet, but we will, I really want to experiment with my body and see how Sasuke reacts to it."  
"Ha, you're lucky; they say only the true at heart get their wishes granted. I wished for money but never got a dime."

Sasuke walks up to them talking.

Sasuke, "You aren't hitting on my girlfriend are you?" Sasuke then pinches Narutos cheek making her blush.  
Shino, "Just talking… just talking."  
Naruto, "Yeah, we're friends you know."  
Hinata then sees the trio talking an goes into the conversation.

Hinata, "Wow, look at you Naruto? You're really a girl now, I thought it was just a rumor. Turns out, it's true! You were always cute, but now you're modeling material."  
Naruto, "Don't exaggerate, I'm not cut out to be a model."  
Shino, "Look at you, you definitely have what it takes."  
Sasuke, "I think so too, you have a great body and a beautiful face."  
Naruto, "Do you think I should try out?"  
Sasuke, "Definitely, try out for the schools modeling club and go on from their."  
Hinata, "Yeah, we are in need of some models to accommodate our requirements."  
Naruto, "Then I will see what I can do."  
Shino then notices a door open and sees eyes looking through them. He opens the door and hundreds of students come out. They were watching the new Naruto.

Naruto, "What were all you guys doing?"  
Student 1, "We weren't watching you if that's what you were thinking."  
Student 2, "Yeah! We were just inspecting the hallways."  
Naruto, "Oh, okay."  
Student 1 then whispers to the other students (All male).

Student 1, "We should make a Naruto club now, and t-shirts with it and dolls and everything."  
Student 3, "Good idea, and we can give the money to the school modeling club for better funds with the dresses and stuff!"  
Student 2, "Nice! And we get to see Naruto wear shorter clothes!"  
Then all the male students imagine this and their all noses bleed.

Student 1, "We must do it!"  
Student 3, "It's like a command from god! Or a blessing!"  
Naruto, "What are you guys talking about their?"  
Student 1, "It is decided, we will make a Naruto club with t-shirts and other nick-knacks and sell them, and all the proceedings will go to the Modeling club for better dresses and funds."  
Hinata, "Seems like a win-win situation."  
All the students, "YEAH!"

And they murmur about the designs and things they will sell just to see Naruto in a short dress and model for them.

Sasuke, "They never know when to quit do they?"  
Shino, "Got that right"

To be continued…

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3


	3. Change Chapter 3

Change Chapter 3-

*At Modeling Club Room*

Hinata, "Ok everyone, listen up! I called this meeting to order. We are deciding whether or not Naruto can join our modeling club. All in favor?"  
Club member 1, "Huh? When did this become coed?"  
Hinata, "Its not, haven't you've heard the news? Naruto is a female now."  
Club member 2, "What? When did this happen? How is it possible?"  
Hinata, "Naruto please come inside."  
Naruto then walks into the classroom and waits for approval.

The entire club, "WOW Naruto, you're so beautiful!"  
Naruto, "Oh now look what you did! You're making me blush."  
Hinata, "So what do we say class? Yes or no?"  
The entire club, "YES!"  
Hinata, "Great, and will we support Narutos new fan club?"  
Club member 3, "Huh? A fan club?"  
Hinata, "Yes, they will help us make funds meet, we are barely meeting quota as it is."  
Club member, "Who's running the club?"  
Hinata, "The Otakus."  
Entire club, "Figures."  
Hinata, "Yes, I'm sure the readers know that already."

Club member, "HUH? Excuse me."  
Hinata, "Oh nothing."  
Naruto (Aside), "I hate third wall jokes."

*At Narutos Home*

Sasuke, "So what happened?"  
Naruto, "They took me straight in since their needs were being me in the first place."  
"Lucky! Now I'll get to see you in a hot dress next School modeling show!"  
"Yeah, and with all the money coming in from my fan club that we will have way better dresses then ever before.'

Sasuke, "I can wait!"  
Naruto, "If you wanted to see me wear something pretty… you could've just told me."  
Sasuke, "Huh? Well, its not that its…"  
"Or… nothing at all."  
Naruto then takes off her shirt.

Naruto, "My mom isn't going to be coming today, she is in a business meeting."  
"Too bad."  
"Awww, soo mean! Does that mean you don't want me?"  
Naruto starts to put her shirt back on when Sasuke grabs her hands and holds them tightly.

Sasuke, "I was just joking, but… are you sure you wanna do this? If you do this, then you can never become a bride."  
Naruto, "Yes I can, I can become… your bride."  
Naruto then looks at Sasuke with a look of want, desperation, of neediness, Naruto wanted to be spoiled.

Sasukes mind, "I think she wants to be spoiled."

Naruto, "I want to be… spoiled."

Narrator, "Naruto wants to be spoiled."  
Sasuke, "HUH? When did we get a narrator?"  
Naruto, "Ever since the story writer finished the anime Toradora!"

Sasuke (Aside), "I hate third wall jokes."

Naruto then puts Sasukes hand on his chest.  
Naruto, "You are getting excited aren't you, it's pretty obvious."  
Sasuke, "Is it really? I'm pretty sure it would be, you used to be a guy."  
"I know, that's why I can read all the signals."  
"Haha, I bet you know your way around a man."  
"Why don't we see? Let's play house… I'll be mom and you can be dad."

"Is it… our honey moon?"  
"… Definitely."  
Sasuke then puts his hands on Narutos back and kisses her forhead, then her neck, then her lips.

Naruto, "Mnnn…"  
Sasuke, "What wrong?"  
Naruto, "I've been waiting for this for such a long time… I've never been happier in my life."

Sasuke, "Hey, Naruto?"  
Naruto, "Yeah?"  
"After this do you wanna go somewhere with me?"

Narutos eyes gleam with opportunity.

Naruto, "I would love to."  
Sasuke, "Now can I start?"  
Naruto, "Please be gentle, it _is_ my first time."  
Sasuke, "You're in good hands."  
Sasuke then kisses her in the mouth while running his hand down her hair and feeling it.

Naruto, "I… love you."  
Sasuke, "… and I you."  
Narutos heart then jumps, her dream is finally coming true, and she has won the heart of Naruto and couldn't be happier.

Sasuke, "I liked you when you were boy, but now, I love you now that you are a girl."  
Naruto, "Oh Sasuke…"  
Sasuke, "Vamonos."

*Afterwards*

Naruto, "That was great Sasuke. The rush and the feeling, I had never witnessed anything like that." She says while wearing Sasukes t-shirt and Sasuke is not wearing a T-Shirt.

Sasuke, "You were great too. By the way, where do you want to go with me? I can't think of anywhere."  
"Huh… I'm not so sure, how about… the Amakawa hotel?"  
Sasuke, "Good idea! The Amakawa hotel! That's a ringing a few bells, as if… its been used in a story by the same story writer… maybe one about friends with benefits."  
Naruto (aside), "Seriously, another third wall joke?"

Sasuke, "All jokes aside, I heard that place is expensive, how am I going to afford it?"  
Naruto, "We don't have to go if you don't want to…"  
Sasuke, "No, I do, nothing would make me happier then go somewhere where we can be alone together, it's just a bit expensive."

Naruto, "I've got a lot of money, we could use some of…"  
Sasuke, "NO WAY! I am the boyfriend here! I might not have the money right now, but I'll get it somehow. Any way, any how, I'll make sure we have… a …cow?"  
Naruto, "You're a poet and you didn't even know it!"  
Sasuke then laughs a bit while rubbing his neck.

Sasuke, "I'll get the money…"  
Sasuke then thinks to himself…

Sasukes mind, "OH! I've got a friend going to the Amakawa hotel this weekend, he's got lots of money, and I could just borrow it from him! I know! I'll let him have some of my Saki in return."

Sasuke, "Why don't we go next week, I can probably get the money in by that time."  
Naruto, "Really? OMG, I love you."  
Naruto then jumps up and down forgetting she isn't wearing a bra and I wearing a tight shirt. Sasuke then looks at them and Naruto blushes.

Naruto, "Do you want more?"  
Sasuke, "I'll be okay, I shouldn't over do it."

Naruto, "I can at least give you pleasure, right?"  
Sasuke, "Huh? What are you…uhh…ahh…naru…"  
Naruto is on his knees doing the unspeakable.

Naruto, "Am I any good this way?"  
Sasuke, "You're a pro."

Naruto, "I just want to show you how much I love you… I will do anything you want me to!"  
Sasuke, "Even cosplay?"  
Naruto, "If that's what you want."  
Sasuke, "YEAH! I'm sooooo excited!"

Naruto, "In more then one way."  
Sasuke then blushes a bit, nothing compared to how much Naruto is blushing though.

Sasuke, "Ah…."

*Next Morning*

Sasuke, "God im beat."  
Naruto then blushes and looks at him.

Naruto, "I wonder why."  
Sasuke then holds onto Narutos hand and hugs her for a moment.

Naruto, "Sasuke…"  
Sasuke, "Yeah?"  
Naruto, "I love you."  
Sasuke, "I love you too, that's why I always want to be by your side, for better or worse."  
Naruto, "What are you saying?"  
Sasuke, "Oh nothing. Hehe."  
Naruto blushes and says, "Oh you!"

*Day before the trip to Amakawa*

Sasuke, "Thanks man, I appreciate it. How are things going with _?"  
_, "She was acting kinda weird and didn't talk to me much after the last day, but I had a blast! Thanks again for the Saki; I would never have been able to get it myself. Oh, and thanks for the movies, we some The Matrix."  
Sasuke, "Its fine, I really appreciate the money though, I can't afford it and I cant possible ask Naruto for the money since she's my girlfriend."  
_, "No prob! It is the least I can do, you've done so much for me already!"

Sasuke, "Take care, and say hi to _ for me."  
_, "Sure thing."

*Note from Story writer*  
If you are wondering who the characters are, check out my other story "Friends with Benefits". (HAHAHA an add in a story!)

*At Amakawa*

Naruto, "Thank you so much for taking me here! I love you even more!"  
Sasuke, "No biggie, I love you, I would do anything just to see you happy."  
Naruto, "Oh Sasuke… I love you, _love_ you sooooo much!"

Sasuke the gently pats her red cheek with his hand and looks deeply into her eyes. While walking into the front steps he grabs Naruto and carries her into the front doors and inside the hotel.

Naruto, "Sasuke… you're embarrassing me!"  
Sasuke, "I can't help it, I love you this much."

Naruto, "Sasuke…"  
"Lets just have a good time."

*In the Hotel Lobby*

Clerk, "Good evening, how may I help you?"  
Sasuke, "We would like a room with a Jacuzzi, a view and a terrace."  
Clerk, "Wow, déjà vu, a boy just last week came and ordered the same thing. He was with a cute girl too, it looks like its couple week!"  
Naruto, "It would appear so."  
Clerk, "That'll be 294 dollars and 52 cents."

Sasuke then takes out three one hundred dollar bills and hands it to the clerk.

Naruto, "Where did you get all that money from?"  
Sasuke, "It is mine, that's all you need to know, honey."

*At Their Room*

Naruto, "Wow! Look at this place! Its huge! Look at the terrace with the nice view of the beach."  
While Naruto is admiring all the beauty Sasuke just looks at Naruto and chuckles.

Naruto, "What's wrong? Don't you like the view?"  
Sasuke, "It _is_ pretty, but not as pretty as you."  
Naruto, "Oh Sasuke…"  
Naruto then clings onto his arms while Sasuke twiddles with her hair.

Sasuke, "You know Naruto, they say couples who stay here end up forever."  
Naruto then walks toward the bed they will be sleeping in and pops in a complementary hotel mint.

Naruto, "Sasuke, I know what you want… just come over here and have as much as you want… if you like it, I'll even let you have seconds."  
Sasuke, "I see, so we are on the same page."

Naruto then opens her legs a bit revealing her cute panda panties with heart on them.

Naruto, "Sasuke, tell me, why do you love me?"  
Sasuke walks up to her and kisses her neck.

Sasuke, "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto, "I mean… tell me the reasons why you fell in love with me."  
Sasuke, "That's easy, because of your heart."  
Naruto, "My heart?"  
Sasuke, "I can tell a good heart from a bad one, and yours is full of happiness and is pure. That is why the Goddess of Water granted your wish."

"You know about that?"  
"Yes, Shino hinted it to me, I put two and two together."  
Naruto, "And you don't mind that I used to be a guy."  
Sasuke, "I think I would of loved you as much as I do now even if you were a guy. I love everything about you."  
Naruto, "Oh Sasuke, come over here you romanticist."  
Sasuke, "Yes honey."  
Naruto, "Our honeymoon?"  
Sasuke, "Yeah, our honeymoon."  
They loved each other all night.

*Afterwards*  
Naruto, "Sasuke?"  
Sasuke, "Yes honey?"  
Naruto, "What do you think the Naruto fan club is doing right now?"  
Sasuke, "Probably making some t-shirts or dolls, why do you ask?"  
Naruto, "It's just that, I really want you so see me model."  
Sasuke, "Ah, I see. Your time will come soon enough, don't worry about that."  
Naruto, "I love you, Sasuke."  
Sasuke, "And I love you more. Your so moe!"

The Naruto grabs onto Sasukes hand tightly and puts it against her heart.

Naruto, "Can you feel that? My heart is beating rapidly."  
Sasuke, "Oh my, it is, how about mine."  
Naruto, "I'm not sure let me check."  
Naruto then gets on top of Sasuke puts his against his chest and rubs his hand around his body.

Naruto, "Definitely!"

Sasuke then puts his hands on Narutos head and pushes his face towards his for a kiss.

A kiss that seemed to linger…

To be continued…

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3


	4. Change Chapter 4 Finale

Change Chapter 4-

*At the Pool*

Naruto, "Ahh, I love the way water feels when it runs down my body."  
Sasuke, "It's so nice and warm!"

Naruto, "No denying that!"  
"After we are done here, where do you want to eat?"  
"Hmmm, let me check."  
Naruto then takes out a pamphlet with all the stores and restaurants in the hotel.

Naruto, "Soo many choices! I have got an idea! Why don't I make you something, we are in suite anyways… it has a oven and a sink and a fridge!"  
"Are you sure you want to do that for me? I mean, its our vacation together, I couldn't impose…"  
"No! I would be happy to, plus I would get to see you smile!"  
Sasuke then realizes how much Naruto actually cares for him.

Sasuke, "I am so excited! CANT WAIT!"  
Sasuke then punches the air while Naruto just giggles.

Naruto, "And maybe later you can have _desert_."  
Sasuke, "Yeah! Dinner and desert!"  
Naruto, "Hehe, that's a funny face your making."  
Sasuke then shakes his head and gets rid of the face he was making.

They both laugh a bit.

Sasuke, "Lets have some more in the pool."  
Naruto, "Lets."

*At the Suite*  
Naruto is currently cooking dinner while Sasuke is sitting watching her cook.

Sasuke, "You're so focused! I love that face you do when you are concentrating!"  
Naruto, "I need to make sure that this food comes out as well as possible."  
"What are you making by the way?"  
"Some Tamaga Gago Gohan with Hayashi on it with a side of Somen, and as a main dish we have Yakitori and Teriyaki."

"GOD! This is a buffet of awesomeness! I'm soo happy that we could be spending this time together."  
"Always, I wanted to have food with you and cook you some food, but since I was a guy, I never made a move or anything cause I was scared you might not like me. I couldn't be happier."  
Sasuke walks up to where Naruto is and hugs her.

Naruto, "Oh Sasuke."  
Sasuke, "You would make a wonderful wife."  
Narutos heart then beats quickly.

Narutos mind, "A wonderful wife? Is he thinking about these kind of things? We are still too young!"

Naruto, "I love you so much Sasuke."  
Sasuke, "I know, I know, and I love you so much too. That's why, when we get older, I want to make you my bride."  
Narutos heart then feels rejoice and satisfaction.

Naruto, "Are you sure… I used to be a man."  
Sasuke, "Think of it like this, you were meant to be a girl, you just landed in a guys body. You were a girl in the inside but a guy on the outside."

Naruto, "Do you really think so."  
Sasuke turns Naruto around and looks at her straight into the eye.

Sasuke, "… I know so."  
Naruto then goes on his tip-toes and kisses Sasuke.

Naruto, "How about I make dinner and we can do whatever you want later?"  
Sasuke, "Sounds like a meal… I mean deal."

Naruto, "We should be done in about 10 minutes, why don't you set up the plates and the table? Dinner will be done shortly."  
"Cool beans."  
Sasuke grabs a few big plates in the center of the table for the placement of the food and puts the regular side plates on the side of the table next for each other so Sasuke and Naruto can sit next to each other while they eat.

Naruto, "Okay, it is done!"  
Sasuke, "Yes!"  
Sasuke grabs the food, pours it into the big plates and serves food for himself and Naruto.

Sasuke, "Is this good for you?"  
Naruto, "Perfect, thanks."

Sasuke, "Wow… everything looks so delicious!  
Naruto, "Dig in."  
"Will do!"  
"Wait a sec, remember the first day we ate together at school? We fed each other! Why don't we do that today too?"

"Good idea!"  
Sasuke takes a bit of the Gohan and puts it in Narutos mouth.

Naruto, "It turned out really well!"

Sasuke, "Now me!"  
Naruto then put some of the same in Sasukes mouth.

Naruto, "And after this we can have some ice pops!"  
Sasuke, "Good idea!"  
Naruto then took some more food and fed it to Sasuke.

Naruto, "I am enjoying my stay here so much with you!"  
"Same here."

*After Dinner*

Sasuke, "So what should we do now?"  
Naruto, "How about I take a shower?"  
"A Shower, good idea, after so much awesome food, I could really use one."  
Naruto takes some of the clothes he brought with him and he takes a towel.

Naruto, "No peeking now."  
Sasuke, "I've seen everything already. It might be a little hard not to peek, but I'll try my best."  
Naruto then winks at him.

Naruto, "Well then, why don't we just take a shower together, or even better, why don't we bathe each other?"

Sasuke then blushes at the idea and thinks for a second

Sasukes mind, "Bathe each other? How could I do that, this is a rated T story!"  
Naruto, "So yes or…"  
"Sure, let's do it, literally."

*Shower*

Naruto starts to take off her shirt while Sasuke takes off his pants and other clothing articles.

Naruto, "Oh my, isn't this so smexy?"  
Sasuke, "It's getting a little hard to take off my clothing without staring at you."  
Naruto then blushes red.

Naruto, "Why, you don't beat around the bush do you?"  
Sasuke, "Nope, I tell it as it is."

*While they are taking a shower*

Naruto, "Can I wash your back?"  
Sasuke, "Of course."  
Sasuke then gets tired of waiting for the right moment so he just goes out and says it.

Sasuke, "Naruto wait a second."  
Naruto, "What is it?"  
"I wanted to wait for the right moment, but I just couldn't hold it anymore."  
Sasuke then reaches into the pants he was wearing and pulls out a ring.

Naruto, "What is that?"  
Sasuke, "Naruto, would you… would you be my bride?"  
Naruto, "HUH? A bride, aren't we a little young for this?"  
"Naruto… my parents are moving, we're moving to an apartment in the city. If you say you'll marry me, then we will always be together, no matter what."

"Sasuke, you're moving? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"You're the only person who knows, none of my friends or other classmates know. That's why I didn't want to get too attached to you at first cause I knew… I knew that I would fall in love with you."  
"Sasuke, I love you, I will be your bride!"  
"Really?"  
"Really! I've never been happier in my life!"  
"Neither have I!"  
Sasuke then held onto Naruto and kissed him for a long, long time.

*Future*

Naruto walks up to Sasukes door and knocks it.

Sasuke opens the door and sees it's her and smiles.

Sasuke, "Naruto, you're here!"  
Naruto, "Of course! Now we can be married!"  
Sasuke, "And live happier ever after."

Naruto, "Forever and ever."  
They kissed for more then what it seemed forever.

*Note: There is an alternate ending being made for this story, in case you don't like this one! Stay tuned!* Please Review

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3


End file.
